Several converging lines of research have demonstrated brain volume and neuropsychological functioning reduction associated with age, particularly in anterior white matter and executive functioning, respectively. However, increased variability in both neuropsychological functioning and brain morphometry is also associated with increased age, which suggests the presence of a moderating factor in the relationship between age-related morphometric change and neuropsychological functioning. Cognitive reserve is a relatively new theoretical construct that refers to an individual's ability to withstand varying degrees of brain pathology; it could be protective against the effects of age both in terms of morphometric change and neuropsychological functioning decline. The proposed study is the first to examine whether cognitive reserve moderates the interaction among age, neuromorphometry, and neuropsychological functioning. Using high-resolution structural MRI and comprehensive neuropsychological evaluation of younger and older individuals with high and low cognitive reserve, this study aims to (1) examine selective age-associated changes in neuromorphometry and neuropsychological functioning, and (2) determine whether cognitive reserve moderates age-associated neuromorphometric and neuropsychological decline. Results from the study will provide important insights into the normal aging process and will yield valuable information towards understanding the underpinnings of age-associated pathologies. [unreadable] [unreadable]